The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that that prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Tail extensions have been employed on the rear of load-carrying vehicles in order to enhance load retention and to reduce spillage of loads.
Traditional prior art techniques have tended to involve the highly labour-intensive and inefficient process of welding the tail-extension, typically consisting of a metal plate, to the load-carrying container of the vehicle. Thus, in order to disengage the tail extension, the reverse of the process is equally, if not more inconvenient and laborious to perform. This also makes it particularly difficult to conduct repairs or regular maintenance of such equipment where removal of the tail section is necessary.
Moreover, when traditional techniques have been used, and the main body of a dump truck is in a raised dumping position, horizontal loads tend to generate large movement forces that warp and rotate the tail extension from the main body resulting in permanent damage.
Accordingly there is a requirement for improvements in the current range of tail extensions for load-carrying vehicles.